Technic
"Delete it." :- Technic Tactical Analysis *'EP Spambot': The Technic floats above the ground, held aloft by an ion lifter. As the Protectorate engineer, the Technic can perform all the duties a human engineer can. Technics are produced by Swarms, being a basic level unit. *'Base Spam': The Technic can also reassemble itself into a "shell", which can be built up into any one of the Protectorate structures aside from the Singularity Core, as long as the Rust is in place to supply it with nanites and resources for building. *'Scrap Gatherer': The Technic also serves as the resource gatherer unit for the Protectorate, scouring the battlefield and salvaging material from destroyed units and structures. *'Single Track Mind': The Technic is dedicated exclusively to the tasks it was designed for, and as such is completely unarmed. Operational History Amongst the many worrying reports coming out of Siberia, one of the most common is that of large robots floating above the landscape. There seems to be no pattern to this, save that they always take something. This doesn't help clear up the mystery, as what they want is equally unclear. They might take a generator from a village, or they might take a barrel of fermenting Vodka from a farmstead. A major train wreck was caused by one robot ripping rail tracks from the Trans-Siberian Railroad. However, reports culled from sightings and incidents from across the Motherland have yielded some clues. Most notably, these "Technics" can form whatever tool they need out of their arm like appendages. This can be anything from a connector to operate a computer, to acid sprayers capable of dissolving what it can't crush. This, combined with its great strength, means any obstacle is more or less intangible to it. It could theoretically break through the perimeter walls of a base and take over the structures inside if not destroyed. The only comfort taken is the fact that the Technics themselves seem fairly fragile. However, its most sinister ability was discovered when a squad of the Interior Army came across one by chance and attempted to capture it. Setting up an ambush along its path of travel, they waited until it was in range. Then the squad's War Bear roared, which surprisingly stunned the robot. The rest of the squad charged and threw a net over the robot, and pinned it to the ground. Flushed with success and the prospect of the reward they would receive for this prize, they didn't notice the Technic starting to dissasemble into hundreds of small, matchbox sized machines. The identical parts easily floated through the gaps of the net, and flew a few metres from the Soviets. It started to reassemble itself as what resembled the framework to some bizarre building. The squad took no chances and blasted it with all their guns, destroying it utterly. After this incident, the Soviet Union accused the most likely suspect (the Rising Sun) and in a highly publicised accusation, demanded an apology and reparations. The Rising Sun responded that these robots were also seen on the coasts of their own islands, and released footage of a Technic dismantling a noise detector on the north coast of Hokkaido. Though the Soviets thought this was more Japanese trickery, it may be that these robots are in fact beyond any nation's scope, and indeed, could be a threat to the whole world. Production Just the Stats Category:Units